Picture a love story
by HogwartsHeadGirl1
Summary: a story based on the Sheryl Crowe song Picture...Harry/Herm--- What happens to drive them apart? How do they handle it? Does Harry come home in the end? -An appearance by Victor Krum and Cho Chang- Is love enough? read to see if love conquers all.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything that is even remotely related to Harry Potter. Nor do I own the song "Picture"; it's all Sheryl Crowe's and Kid Rock's.

A/N- ok here is my first attempt at a song fic. I know it takes a little minute to actually get to the song...but I needed some background for the story. I hope you like it!

**_Intro_**

"Hermione, please don't" Harry said quietly to his girlfriend that was sitting beside him crying. "What do you expect me to do Harry?" Hermione asked through her tears, "Jump for joy because you're leaving again? Because I feel like I'm losing my best friend?"

They were sitting on a couch in Hermione's flat in London. They had finished their schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 2 years ago and had been dating for 3 years. Shortly after Hogwarts Harry had finally defeated Voldemort for good and had been traveling around England since then, playing the celebrity that he had grown to be. Hermione on the other hand did not travel with him, because she had a job as a teacher for very young witches and wizards at a school in London. The distance between the two had put a strain on their relationship and it was deteriorating before their eyes. 

"Hermione, I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"Fine...see if I care...go bask in the spotlight and forget all about me!"

"That's not fair Mya, you know I would never for-"

"Don't try to tell me what's fair and what's not Harry Potter!" Hermione cut him off, "It's like I don't even have a boyfriend anymore...I never see you..."

Harry had become exasperated, and without even thinking, "Maybe I just _shouldn__'t_ be your boyfriend anymore then."

Hermione had quit crying by this point and just stared at Harry with her mouth open, hurt and anger flashing in her eyes. Harry, surprised at what he had just said to her could only stare with wide bright green ayes at the beautiful girl before him, afraid of what she would say next.

"Well Harry....if that's how you feel....." Hermione let her sentence trail off without a hint of emotion in her voice. She stood up and walked out of the room, through the kitchen and into her garden. The garden where her and Harry had shared so many memories, but at the moment it was better than being in the same room as him. 

She waited until she was sure he had left then sat down on the edge of a huge fountain in the center of the garden. The reflection of the water in the night shimmered across the pink and white rose bushes that surrounded her. She looked up and saw the glittering fairy lights dancing around in the air and thought about how gorgeous it all looked. Then she broke into heart-wrenching sobs.

After Hermione had left the room, Harry had just sat there ".....What did I just do?" he asked himself. He felt like scum, lower and even more disgusting than a flobberworm. "Why didn't I just tell her I never wanted her to leave me?" As a single tear rolled down his cheek, Harry got up and left, without even a backwards glance.

A/N ok well that was the intro....now on to the song!!!!! please R/R please please please please!!!!!!!! :oD


	2. Parting Ways

i still don't own anything....and please let me know what u think of this!!! as a fellow writer said.."I am a review ho!" hehe so please R/R

_~Living my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days  
Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Oh I wonder if I'll ever change my ways~_

Harry arrived at the hotel in a very grumpy mood. He wanted to be back at home, with Hermione, but he knew that would never happen, he had blown it. So that night he went out to drown his sorrows with some buddies of his at a near-by bar.

As he was sitting there, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and timidly say "Harry Potter?" Harry figured it was one of the people he would be speaking to at the conference the next few days so he took his time turning around.

He almost fell off of his stool when he realized that he was face to face with Cho Chang. She was even prettier than he remembered and he was at a momentary loss for words. When he finally composed himself he stood and gave her a hug.

"Cho! It's so good to see you!" Cho giggled and hugged him back, "It's good to see you too! So what are you doing here?"

"I'm speaking at a conference for the Association for the Defense Against the Dark Arts"

"That's great Harry! I'm here to listen to that. We should hang out while we are here."

"That sounds good."

"Ok....well...I'll see you around then. Bye Harry!"

"Bye Cho."

****

**_~2 Days Later~_**

Harry was sitting on his bed looking at a picture of him and Hermione that had been taken on their one year anniversary. They had been standing in front of the rose bushes in Hermione's garden with their arms around each other, looking totally in love. As Harry continued to stare at the picture the Hermione in it hid behind the rose bushes out of his sight.

_~I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you   
While I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her~_

Harry started to cry when there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it, "Good evening Cho" Harry greeted the young woman with his charming smile

"Hullo Harry" Cho giggled back.

As they bed their way to Harry's bed, Harry took one last look at the picture on the table and flipped it face down quickly. It was just too much for him to handle.


	3. Deceit and a Close Encounter with VK

_~I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right  
I've been waiting on you for a long time  
Filling up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights_~

Hermione was in the kitchen fixing herself dinner when she just couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't talked to Harry in days, and so she picked up the phone and called his hotel.

One of his "assistants" answered the phone.

"Hullo, may I please speak with Harry?"

"Er.........he's busy, would you like to leave a message?" the man said gruffly.

"No that's ok" Hermione sighed and hung up the phone. 

She grabbed her dinner from the stove, got a bottle of wine from the refrigerator, and plopped herself down on the couch to watch "Sleepless in Seattle", her favorite muggle movie. She ran out of wine less than half way through the movie so she simply conjured 2 more bottles from the fridge, feeling too depressed to even get up from the couch.

Hermione was startled awake by the phone ringing. "Maybe it's Harry!" she thought as she eagerly leapt up to answer it. "Hullo?"

"Hello, Hermy-own-ninny"

"Viktor!....Hi..." Hermione was a little surprised to hear from him. Even though they had dated back in 5th year and were still fairly close friends, Viktor Krum did not normally call her up at....she glanced at her watch...11:00 at night.

"I heard about you and Potter"

"Oh" was all Hermione could think to say.

"And I vanted to let you know that I am sorry...and also...if I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night, because knowing you, you have not gotten out of your flat since it happened."

Hermione considered his offer for a moment, "It would be nice to get out of the house...and it would be nice to see Viktor as well" she thought to herself

"Sure" she finally said aloud, "that sounds lovely".

"Good....I vill be at your place at 6 then."

"Ok...goodnight Viktor"

"G'night Herm o ninny"

_~The Next Evening~_

Hermione sat on her bed with her favorite picture in her hand. It was of her and Harry on their 1 year anniversary. The picture had been taken in her garden, by the roses surrounding the fountain. *Sigh* "We looked so happy and in love then" Hermione thought as she saw the Harry in the picture tickle her picture self. Tears started forming in her eyes as she realized that Harry was not going to call her, he was probably out flirting with other girls this very moment.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the doorbell ring. "At least I have Krum to take my mind off of things tonight"

_~I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been   
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him_

_I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him_~

As Hermione stood, she walked over to her vanity and shoved the picture she had been holding into the bottom drawer. She composed herself then went downstairs to greet Viktor.

The two shared a nice dinner and a wonderful conversation. They caught up on what had been going on in each others lives, and reminisced back on their younger years.

After dinner they were back at on Hermione's doorstep, "I meant vhat I said earlier Hermione, you look absolutely breath-taking. Potter vas a fool to break your heart."

"Thank you Viktor", Hermione said shyly while a blush crept over her face. She looked up into his deep and mesmerizing eyes and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were so magical, "Er, Viktor....would you like to come inside?" Krum grinned, "I vould love to" he said with a deep voice filled with lust.


	4. A Chance Encounter

A/N: ok i'm almost finished!!!  I really hope you are enjoying this!!! and guys come on...PLEASE R/R!!! i need to feel special...or at least know that people are reading this...even if u don't like it. thanks to specs-88! for the review I appreciate it! and surfngurl...what can i say...thanks to u too. Ok now on with the show!!

Disclaimer: oh yeah...i still don't own anything =(

_~I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

_  
It was the same old same how have you been  
  
Since you've been gone my world's been dark and grey  
  
You reminded me of brighter days  
  
I hoped you were coming home to stay  
I was headed to church  
  
I was off to drink you away  
  
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way_~

Time passed and Harry and Hermione had both tried to get on with their lives. Harry had been spending most of his free time with Ron, catching up on old times and just goofing off with his long time best friend.

Hermione had immersed herself in her work and redecorating her flat. Anything to keep her mind off Harry. One weekend she decided to go to Hogsmeade so she could get out of the house for a change and enjoy some fresh air, and maybe do a little bit of shopping.

~~~

"Hey Harry.."Ron said

"Hmm?" Harry replied. The boys were visiting Ron's family at The Burrow but had soon become bored and wanted something to do.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade? We can go visit Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks for old times sake." Harry smiled "Sure, sounds good". So the guys grabbed their cloaks and with 2 *pops*, had apparated to Hogsmeade.

Hermione had come out of a robe shop and was headed down the street, when she stopped dead in her tracks. She could see the messy raven hair, and the bright red hair down the street, coming her way. "There's only 2 people that could be" she thought helplessly.

Harry and Ron were headed for The Three Broomsticks when Harry spotted, Her...just feet away from him...his eyes locked onto hers. "Hullo Hermione" Harry said, somehow managing to keep the sadness he was feeling out of his voice.

"Hullo Harry" Hermione said, in an equally unreadable voice. The 2 seemed to have forgotten that Ron was even there.

"How are you?

"Just fine Harry....and you?"

"Fine" Harry muttered

"That's good" Hermione genuinely smiled at him, then said, "Well, I must be off"

"Alright then, good to see you....Bye Mya...." Harry finished, barely audible over the noise of the bustle around him. "You too...bye Harry" Hermione quickly walked off and Harry and Ron did the same.

Hermione didn't feel much like doing anything anymore so she apparated back to her flat before a tear could fall.

The 2 wizards made their way to the Three Broomsticks silently, and didn't speak until they were at a table with butterbeers in hand.

"You should call her you know.....or at least owl her" Ron said a bit quiet, unsure of his friends reaction. But Harry didn't hear him at first. He was lost in his thoughts and overwhelmed by all of the emotions that, just seeing her, brought back. Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face a few times, snapping him back into reality. Harry looked at Ron, "what?" he asked.

Ron sighed, "I said...you should call her or at least owl her sometime"

"oh...I don't know about that Ron". Ron left it at that for awhile but as they were leaving Ron simply said "Just think about it Harry".

^Meanwhile^ 

Hermione had arrived home and was sitting in the garden, weeping, wishing more than anything that Harry was there with her.


	5. The Picture

_~I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you   
To come back home_~

Hermione decided that she once again needed to re-organize her room to keep her mind off of Harry. As she dumped the contents of her vanity drawers onto the floor, a picture caught her eye. She immediately remembered what it was and was hesitant to flip it over, but as she did, it felt like she was transported through time, reliving so many memories she had tried to forget.

*Flashback*

"Hermione, you're everything a guy could want. You're sweet, caring, smart....and absolutely gorgeous....would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes Harry! Of course!" had been Hermione's reply, with a smile that lit up the whole room.

*End Flashback*

She then remembered why things were like they were now, the fights that always followed after he told her he was going away for a few days.

"Why don't I just bow down to you, oh great Harry Potter.....everyone else does".

She also remembered one particularly bitter time when she had thrown the flowers he had bought her into the fireplace.

"Oh Harry", Hermione thought, "Why did I act so horridly? I wish I could take it all back, I'm so sorry." She was crying as if she would never stop, but slowly as she sank to the ground and lay weeping on the carpet, she fell asleep right there clutching the picture.

~*MEANWHILE*~

Harry lay in bed that night thinking about what Ron had said earlier that day. He couldn't sleep and as he flipped over on his side, he glimpsed the picture of him and Hermione on his night stand. The fairy lights twinkled in the background as the "picture"him leaned down to kiss his girlfriend.

*Flashback*

"Hermione, I knew I'd never felt this way about anyone when I first asked you out....but now I am certain more than ever..." Harry stared down into Hermione's warm eyes, "Hermione Granger, I am absolutely, totally, one hundred percent, in love with you." As he said that Hermione gazed up at him with so much emotion in her eyes, that she didn't even need to say what she did next, cause Harry already knew. "I love you too, Harry Potter."

*End Flashback*

Harry smiled at the memory, but immediately grimaced as more memories came back to him.~~~

~ Harry dreaded saying the words, "Mya....I'm going to have to leave for a few days...". Hermione looked at him with an expression of unmistakable hurt, and it tore him up inside. "I know it's our 2 year anniversary and I promised you a trip to Australia-" Hermione cut him off "Yeah you did promise! But oh wait...promises don't mean much between us anymore do they?"

Harry knew he really didn't have a right to be angry with her but he couldn't help yelling." Well if that's the way you see it fine, it looks like I'm just breaking another promise then!!! I can't back out of this engagement Mya....I'm sorry!" he said through gritted teeth. "Are you really Harry?" and with that she turned and walked out.~

Harry was brought back to reality when he felt a tear roll off his cheek and onto his arm. "If only she was with me now, I would never stop apologizing, I would convince her I love her more than anything.". He finally fell asleep with a new resolve....he was determined that had to be done and he was going to do it.


	6. I Love You

ok guys this is it...the end of the story....be sure to check out the A/N at the very end of this ok??? again thanks so much to my reviewers!!! i really appreciate it amber, specs, and surfngurl....u guys r the best! ok and I still dont own anything =(

Hermione walked through the front door from work the next afternoon to the phone ringing. She ran over to the phone in the kitchen, stubbing her toe in the process, "Oh bloody hell!!!" she yelped in pain. She finally picked up the phone... "Hullo?"

There was nothing but silence, "Hullo?" Hermione repeated.

"Er...Hi", came a strangled voice on the other end of the line

"Harry?"

"Yeah, hi Hermione"

"Hi...."

"I need to talk to you"

"Ok...what's the matter?"

"Hermione, I miss you so much...I'm so sorry for all the things I've done and said, I wish I could take back every hurtful word and action, Mya, I'm sorry". Harry had spoken so fast, Hermione almost had trouble understanding him, but she definitely caught the important parts.

"Harry, I'm sorry too, I was beyond mean and said things I regret...and I miss you too...I miss hearing 'Mya'. I miss your eyes, your smile, being in your arms....but most of all I just miss you Harry, and your love"

Once again there was silence on the other end of the phone and Hermione had begun to wonder if he had hung up. She then heard faint *pop* and the next instant Harry was walking towards her from the living room and a matter of seconds he was standing in front of her. Harry slowly walked towards her closing the gap so that they were centimeters away and he had both of her hands in his. He looked down into her eyes with so much emotion it startled Hermione and it made her heart skip a beat.

"I love you Mya"

"Oh Harry! I love you too!" Hermione said through the tears that were already beginning to fall, as Harry bent down and gently kissed her.

_~I just called to say I love you_

_ come back home.~_

_A/N- Well?__ how did u like it? ok heres the deal...i like doing song-fics so i want to write another one and I would LOVE your imput on what songs i should do and which characters I should use...so please review and let me know ok guys!!! thanks for reading this!!!! love all of u!_


End file.
